Conventionally, the rain that adheres to the window glass, for example, on the driver's seat side of the vehicle, is removed by the action of the wipers. The wiper motion constitutes a back-and-forth motion that moves up and down or left and right in circular fashion. The clear field of vision with no adhering rain can only be seen intermittently. Moreover, at the time the wiper removes the rain, it crosses in front of the driver's eyes, and obstructs the view. The length of the wiper, in order to remove the rain adhering to the window glass, needs to be about ½ the length of the width of the window glass. The rain is also removed across the section of the field of vision that is not necessary for driving safety. The field of vision of the window glass is desirably wider in the sidewise direction, but in the up and down direction, it is adequate to guarantee a field of vision that is wide in the bottom section and rather wide in the top section, with the horizon as the center.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-291786, a nozzle is positioned in the bottom section of the windshield of the automobile, and rainwater is scattered by blowing compressed air on the face of the glass while this nozzle is moved up and down. However, the rod to which the nozzle is attached crosses the field of vision and scatters only the part of rainwater on which the compressed air is blown, so the range is narrow, and the field of vision cannot be continuously visible. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-26258, the structure is such that the air taken in from the space between the hood and the engine housing of the vehicle is blown on the entire face of the glass from the jet nozzle provided on the front face of the windshield. However, only the rainfall and the water drops near the jet nozzle can be removed. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-211869, compressed air and wind pressure during vehicular motion are utilized, but with air from the position of attachment of this air wiper, snow and water drops cannot be removed from the entire face of the glass.